gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor High School
Gregor High School is a minor school in Girls und Panzer that is mentioned in supplemental material for the first time and makes its first appearance in the manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior. Overview 'Behavior & Policy' No mentions of their school policy or students behavior are made. 'Materiel' Their main force is the LT vz. 35 and the LT vz. 38 light tanks, with a few Panzer III Model N for additional firepower. A Hetzer modification kit has been fitted to one LT vz. 38, but due to budgetary restrictions only one model has been modified. They also possess some CKD AH-IV tankettes. 'Tactics' They are not used to be a part of a larger platoon so they may feel uneasy on advanced tactics due to their inexperience, low number of tanks and the lack of crews, but are willing to learn it from their allies. 'Schoolship' The schoolship's appeareance is unknown. 'Uniform' Schoolgirl Their schoolgirl uniform is unknown. Sensha-dō Their Sensha-dō uniform consists into a white short-sleeved dress with the sleeves being widened around shoulders and being laced up and ended around elbows, ornamented belt and a sleeveless black jacket on top of the dress with two appliques of a caterpillar at bottom part. The overall commander Kafka comes with an updated uniform consisting of a dark blue uniform vest with an aiguilette, gold-bordered red collar patchs, red-bordered shoulder pads with gold ornaments in and the school emblem on the upper sleeve with a white short pleated skirt, a red and orange pants and black knee-high boots. It is unknown it this uniform is wore by the entire school or just by Kafka. Background Based in the landlocked city of Nara in its similarly named prefecture, Gregor High School, like many other schools, first began as a result of international cooperation and trade. In Europe, Japanese pottery, lacquerware, and similar goods were highly sought-after items, so much so that European investors opened a facility in Japan to cope with the demand, utilizing the port of Hannan, Osaka Prefecture to export the manufactured goods not only to Europe but to domestic locations such as Kyoto and Osaka as well. However in Czechoslovakia, the Japanese ideals of Bushido also spread along with the Japanese tableware, resulting in an increasing number of people traveling to Japan to learn more about its culture. Today, Gregor High School enjoys a thriving foreign exchange program with students learning of another’s cultures, with Senshado existing as another way to promote international cooperation. '63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament' Gregor High School did not participate in the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament Against West Kureouji Grona Academy In the first round for the tenth and last match of the Tankathlon Tournament, Gregor will fight West Kureouji Grona Academy. They fielded at least two CKD AH-IV tankettes. They were likely destroyed by Kiri Shiratori's Tetrarchs. They will fight under West Kureouji Grona Academy guidance in the second. Second round In the second round they fielded at least two LT vz.38, commanded by Kafka and Mucha. They fought in Pink Team alongside West Kureouji Grona Academy, Guy Fawkes Team and Kebab High School. It is unknown how they performed Mucha's tank was destroyed during Team ONI assault and Kafka took part later on the "Anti-ONI Team" where she was destroyed. After the end of the second round Gregor withdrawn from the Cauldron Tournament. Teaming with Shizuka Gregor took part alongside Bosphorus of Kebab High School, Aung-san from Tategoto High School and Semla from Viggen High School to a challenge Sensha-dō match supporting Tatenashi's Centipede Team against Bonple High School, fielding one LT vz.38 commanded by Kafka. Members Gregor High School has two known students of note: Kafka She is Gregor High School's overall commander. She commands a LT vz.38. Mucha She is one of Gregor High School student. She commands a LT vz.38. Vehicles operated Tanks *LT vz.35 *LT vz.38 *Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer *Pz.Kpfw III Ausf.N *Tancík CKD AH-IV Trivia *Their logo consists of their name "Gregor" written between a puppet head and the puppeteer control bar over an irregular pentagon filled with Blue, White & Red. **The name Gregor could be a reference to Czech tank commander Josef Gregor who was part of the 1st Czechoslovak Tank Brigade in USSR. **The Puppet is a reference to the long history that Czech Republic had puppetry as it be traced deep into the early part of the Middle Ages. **The filling of their logo rotated 90° to the left is a reference to the Czech flag. * The label on Kafka's LT vz. 38's front cover reads 毒虫 which means "poisonous insect". *Mucha is named after the famous Czech painter Alfons Mucha. Because of this, Mucha's name should be spelled like "Moo-kha." *Their uniform takes its inspiration in Czech folklore: **The blouse is called "Rukávce" (spelling: Roo-kaaaaf-tse). **The sleeveless black jacket is called "Kordula", which are more commonly wore by men. **The caterpillar-like emblem at the bottom of their jacket may be a reference of the first tank-like vehicle made in Czechoslovakia called Kolohousenka which means "wheeled caterpillar". **The vest of the new Gregor uniform is heavily inspired from the Prague Castle Guard winter uniform. *The fact that Gregor is unused to advanced tactics in a large group may be a reference to the fact that Czechoslovakia had very few/near no experience in armored warfare, due to its annexation by Germany in 1938-39. Gallery 'Tanks' ' GregorLT38.png|LT vz.38 CKD AH-IV.png|Tancík CKD AH-IV ' Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Schools